Deadlox and the Wolf
by corgi101
Summary: Sequel to Sky and Herobrine, the Uunforgettable curse. Deadlox had a strange wolf haunting him. His friends worry about him but he says he has it under control. But one night something is lurking in the shadows, and leaves Deadlox with a bloody wound. If you liked Sky and Herobrine you'll like this!
1. Chapter 1

The First Attack

Deadlox was awakening to a tapping.

_Stupid zombies_ he thought Deadlox got up and walked over to a corner. He picked up a butter sword and went outside. There were no zombies at all, but only a wolf with plain white eyes. At first Deadlox thought he was seeing things from how tired he was. But the wolf growled at him and ran up to him. It clawed at his legs.

"Oh god!" said Deadlox. He tried to defend it off but it kept clawing. Soon Deadlox picked up his knee and hammered the wolf with the edge of his butter sword. The wolf whimpered and ran away. Deadlox went inside and examined his legs. Hey had scratches and cuts on them. Blood gushed from them. Deadlox healed them, but knew they would scar. He went over to his bed and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Attack in the day

Deadlox awoke to sunlight, his legs burning from the scratches. He got up and examined them. They were scarred over.

"At least no one will see," said Deadlox. He sighed and went over to the door.

"Better check to make sure the wolf is gone," said Deadlox. He went outside cautiously. He heard an angry bark come from behind a tree. Deadlox spun around and saw the wolf charging at him.

_What do I do? What do I do? _Deadlox thought frantically. It was too late. The wolf brought him down and claws his face. Blood got in both their eyes blinding them. Deadlox rolled over. He pinned the wolf. It growled and clawed his arm.

"Ow! God…" said Deadlox as he fell back looking at his arm. The wolf growled and ran off. Deadlox went back inside and looked at his face. Cuts were all across it, down his eyes and across his temple, around his mouth, across his bridge. Four long scratches went down his right arm. They all stung like crazy. Deadlox healed them, but again he knew they would scar. Deadlox sighed. The ones on his legs were itchy by he couldn't pick at them. He lightly scratched them. No good. Deadlox went outside again and ran from his house.

Deadlox walked towards his friends meeting place. There he saw TrueMU, Sky (who of course was under a tree), Kermit, and surprisingly HuskyMudKipper. Deadlox walked over to the group. Husky was talking to Sky. TrueMU looked at Deadlox.

"Holy crap man! What happened to your face! It's all covered in scars" he said.

"They're nothing. Just a wolf is roaming around my house. It attacks me when ever I go outside" said Deadlox. Sky came over to Deadlox.

"Ty you sure you don't need out help?" he asked.

Deadlox nodded and said, "I've got it covered". Sky nodded but seemed like he felt Deadlox's fear of the wolf.

_He's a vampire of course he would_ thought Deadlox. Deadlox felt his scars on his face itch. He scratched them.

"Ty don't pick at them," said TrueMU

"I can't help it, they're itchy" said Deadlox.

"Man, that wolf must be tuff, or it has rabies" said Kermit. Husky nodded his head in agreement.

Deadlox sighed and thought _What have I gotten myself into?_


	3. Chapter 3

Messing with the beast

Deadlox held a bone shakily in his hand. The wolf was a few feet away.

"Here boy, if you leave me alone I'll give you a bone" said Deadlox gently. He held out the bone. The wolf growled and snarled. It walked up to him and snatched the bone away. It went over to a tree and began to eat it. Deadlox slowly went inside and grabbed his butter sword. He went outside and slowly walked near the wolf. It didn't seem to notice him.

_Please work_ thought Deadlox. He brought his butter sword up and held it out over the wolf, the point sticking straight down at it. Deadlox looked at it eat the bone. His hands shakily were still keeping the sword up.

The wolf chewed on the bone and put his head down on it. Deadlox held his breath. He couldn't come to the sequel to bring the sword slashing down. Deadlox just didn't have to heart to kill an animal.

He brought the sword back next to him.

_There's got to be another way_ he thought. He began to walk back when all of a sudden; a growl came from behind him.

"No please wolf!" said Deadlox as he spun around and faced the wolf. The wolf barked angrily at him and ran straight at him. It barked rapidly and barred its fangs. Deadlox felt frozen. His legs didn't move all though his mind did. The wolf jumped up and brought him down. Deadlox let go of his butter sword. The wolf began to claw his arms, and at his shirt. Deadlox kicked it off. It whimpered and looked at him angrily. It growled and ran off into the forest.

"I hope I got rid of it" said Deadlox. He went inside and healed his scratches that of course were going to be scarred.

**A/N Here's the squeal! I hope you guys like it as much as you liked the vampire Sky story. Yes there will be Herobrine Sky moments, but it mainly focuses in Deadlox. Also yes there will be a Q/A! So keep on reading reviewing and faving and ill see you guys later. Remember to eat butter and kill squids! P.S Sorry for short chps. They will be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Final Strike

Three days passed since the last encounter with the wolf. Deadlox kept a look out for it. But on the fourth night Deadlox was awake in his house. He was sharpening his butter sword with a stone. He went outside to check to make sure the wolf was not there. Deadlox walked along the border of the clearing. He held his butter sword shakily. His scars all along his arms and face began to burn. Deadlox heard a twig crack as a flash of white passed by his eyes. Deadlox shuddered fearfully. He prayed he could kill it and get this job over with. A bush swished as a flash of white yet again crossed Deadlox's vision. A growl came from behind him. Deadlox spun around and saw the big wolf with plain white eyes starring at him. Deadlox shakily held his butter sword out towards it. His face showed with fear. The wolf growled and ran at him.

_Oh god! _thought Deadlox. The wolf lunged at him and brought him down. Deadlox tried to kill it but it dodged the blow from his sword and clawed it away. The wolf howled and bit his neck hard. Deadlox yelled.

"Oh god help me" he said. Then Sky came running from the tree.

"Get off him you little dog!" he hissed. Sky flung the wolf off and pinned it. He but it and began to drink its blood. Deadlox pushed himself away from the feeding vampire. His one hand clasped on his bleeding neck and the other on the ground. He pushed himself up against his house wall. Deadlox kept his hand on the wound. Sky walked over to him, blood stained around his mouth. Deadlox was in too much pain to thank him.

Sky picked up Deadlox and dragged him by his hands and helped him inside. He put him on the floor.

"Ok man, how do you heal this" asked Sky. Deadlox pointed to a chest.

"H-Healing…potion" he said in a weak voice. Sky nodded and zoomed over to the chest. He pulled out a red potion. He gave it to Deadlox. Deadlox tried to sit up but he fell back down. Sky helped him. Deadlox drank it. The pain went away. Deadlox put the empty bottle down and fell back.

"Ty you ok?" asked Sky. Deadlox nodded. He crawled over to the bed and leaned up against it. Deadlox felt where the wolf had bitten. Besides it being sticky from blood there was a bite mark. Deadlox felt drowsy. He pushed himself onto his bed.

"God…this hurts like crazy" said Deadlox as his bite mark began to hurt again.

"Want me to stay the night?" asked Sky.

"Sure…" said Deadlox. His closed his eyes tightly and turned his head as more pain came from the bite mark. Sky came over.

"Ty, you need anything?" asked Sky.

Deadlox shook his head.

"Dude you look so like your in…lots of pain, you sure you don't need anything?" asked Sky.

"No…" said Deadlox. He rolled over on his back.

"How does my bite look?" asked Deadlox.

"its looks ok, I think it will go away" said Sky. Deadlox sighed with relief. He closed his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Strange To Act

Deadlox awoke to see Sky hanging. He got up and went around him, his headset tapping him lightly. Deadlox felt sick in the pit of his stomach, as well as pain. He went over to a chest a got out another healing potion. He drank it. The pain and nausea went away. Deadlox saw Sky was up.

"Morning Sky" said Deadlox. Sky nodded. He jumped down from the ceiling. Deadlox felt extremely hungry. He felt so hungry he had stomach pain. Deadlox felt weak. He walked over to the chest and pulled out some raw beef. He went over to a furnace and cooked it. Deadlox finally pulled it out and wolfed it down.

He was still hungry. Deadlox went outside leaving Sky inside so he wouldn't burn. He killed a chicken, and a cow. He went back and cooked them. He scarfed them down, practically in two gulps. Deadlox felt satisfied.

"Wow, you must have been hungry," said Sky impressed.

"I was as hungry as a wolf," said Deadlox. He felt a strange feeling inside his ears and around his nose. All of a sudden Deadlox rushed outside and sniffed the air. The moist scent of earth came into his senses. It smelled great. Deadlox smiled. He heard animal sounds. He inhaled and exhaled. More damp earth filled his senses. Deadlox felt happy. Sky was watching him from the doorway.

"You look happy" he said. Deadlox looked at him threw a smile.

"I feel great! Hey Sky you can stay here, I'm going to run around for a bit, maybe get more food" said Deadlox. Sky nodded. Deadlox ran off.

Deadlox walked threw a forest; a smile was across his face. He heard animals, and wind. Deadlox heard a wolf bark. He looked over and saw a regular wolf. He went over to it. Instead of it attacking or fleeing from him it looked a him and nuzzled him.

Deadlox smiled and said "Hey boy". The wolf barked. Deadlox got a stick and threw it. The wolf ran after it and came back with it. Deadlox smiled and took it back. The wolf yipped happily as Deadlox threw it again. It charged off after it. It came back again. Deadlox took out a bone and gave it to the wolf. He pet it and walked off. Deadlox then saw a cow. He didn't take out any weapons but ran up to it and jumped on it. He pinned it and began to stab at it with his nails. He sank them in harder. Deadlox felt lots of strength course grew his arms. His muscles strengthened. Finally the cow died. Deadlox smiled. He got his raw beef. But with the left over flesh he ate. Deadlox tour it off the carcass and ate it. Finally he finished. Deadlox stood up. He rubbed his face. It was still messy. Deadlox sniffed the air for any water. He got lots of moisture. Deadlox heard a stream rushing. He followed it. He saw the stream. Deadlox walked over to it and drank its water with just his mouth. Then he cleaned his face. Deadlox then heard someone calling his name.

"Ty! Ty what are you doing?" it called.

"Sky, you ok?" asked Deadlox. Sky was walking near him, black liquid was trickling down his arms and face.

"Sky, why did you go out in the sun? It hurts you!" said Deadlox.

"Cause I wanted to make sure you are ok, you were out here for awhile" said Sky.

"Well I am" said Deadlox. Then he looked away from Sky and out in the distance. He looked in interest and happiness.

Deadlox smiled and asked "Sky do you smell that?"

"What?" asked Sky.

"I smell something cooking," said Deadlox. Deadlox shot off.

Sky followed him thinking _Why is Ty acting like this_

Deadlox was walking, following his senses to where the scents were leading. Sometimes he would stop to scratch behind a wolf's ear or kill an animal, but that would be it. Deadlox then saw the sun set. He went home.

**A/N OK…Lets play a guessing game. Guess what's wrong with Ty. Winner gets a free butter sword. Speaking of Ty, I know a horse named Ty :D. Story wise: Ty is acting a little…..strange. Who knows whats wrong with him. No Q/A since no one left queastions D: Anyways guys keep on reading reviewing, and faving, I look forward to future writing for you guys. Remember to eat butter and kill squids!**


	6. Chapter 6

Full moon brings changes

Deadlox was in house; pain was inside of his stomach. His bite mark was burning. Deadlox was breathing heavily, almost as of he had run a full mile. Deadlox began to tremble. He the pain spread through his entire body. Deadlox got up and stumbled outside. Moonlight had flooded the clearing. Deadlox screeched in pain as his skin felt like it was melting. Then he felt it turn ice cold. Deadlox fell to the ground. He felt enormously hot. Deadlox closed his eyes tightly as pain flooded his nails and teeth. His canines sharpened into fangs, his nails blackened and thickened as well as sharpen. Blood trickled down his face from his mouth. His eyes flashed yellow as more pain flooded his hands and legs. His legs grew out. His hands and feet formed paw like things. Deadlox felt his muscles tighten. His eyes flashed yellow and stayed yellow. Deadlox let off a moan and growl at the same time. Pain flooded his mouth. Deadlox opened his mouth as it grew out into a snout. Then he felt a tail grow in. He let off a whimper.

(Ok so in this Deadlox keeps his memory and has control of himself)

Deadlox looked around. He breathed slowly.

_Wha-What just…happened _he thought to himself. Deadlox looked around. He jerked his head. Deadlox got up. He walked but fell on all fours. Deadlox shook his head and tried again. Deadlox walked slowly, balancing on trees. He totally forgot about his hunger, which was worsening by the second. Deadlox finally got used to walking and tried to run. But he fell on all fours and ran that way. Deadlox searched the trees for any animal. He began to drool, as he smelled the scent of a cow. Deadlox followed the scent. Then he saw the creature. Deadlox stalked it. He then dashed up to it and bit it's neck holding it down. Deadlox clawed it. It collapsed to the ground. Deadlox began to tear its flesh, eating it hungrily. Finally all that was left was hide and bones. Deadlox walked on all fours to a tree, he leaned on it and looked at the full moon.

"I'm a werewolf now, but how can I live with it?" barked Deadlox. He let off a whimper sigh at the bark and lied down on his stomach, his head on his one paw. Deadlox's eyes starred up at the full moon. A zombie groaned near by. Deadlox looked at his paw. It had brown fur on it and it had black, thick, sharp nails. It was massive to. Deadlox sighed and looked at the full moon again. He closed his eyes. His tail covered his nose.

"I have to keep this a secret," barked Deadlox. He opened his eyes. Sky was a vampire, and he was a werewolf, so did that mean they couldn't be friends? No, it didn't, they are great friends, and he could keep it a secret. Then Deadlox howled in pain as the sun rose. His fur began to thin and disappear. His snout and tail grew back to normal. His fangs and paws grew back to normal hands and teeth. His legs grew back to normal. Deadlox looked at his shaggy clothes.

_I hope keeping this secret will be easy_ thought Deadlox. He walked home.


	7. Chapter 7

Secret

Deadlox got home from his first werewolf transformation. His hunger was very extreme. Deadlox walked over to a chest and pulled out cooked beef and cooked chicken and wolfed them down like a dog. He felt hungry still. Deadlox went outside and used his sense of smell to track down an animal. He finally found one and killed it. He went home and cooked it and ate it, finally satisfied. Deadlox looked at the time.

"Oh god I've gotta meet up with my friends!" said Deadlox. He ran faster than normal to his meeting place.

Deadlox met his friends. Sky was was talking with Kermit and Husky.

"Ty there you are" said TrueMU.

Sky looked over at Deadlox and asked, "You ok? You seem tired"

"I feel fine" said Deadlox.

"Hey did any one else hear howling last night?" asked Husky.

"No" said Deadlox while the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Ty you sure you're ok?" asked TrueMU. Deadlox nodded his head in agreement. He then smelled some thing warm, and delicious. It was steak. He looked over at Kermit and saw he was eating steak. Deadlox began to drool, tilting his head slightly.

"Ty are you drooling?" asked TrueMU.

Deadlox whipped his mouth and said "I don't drool".

"Well you were" said TrueMU. Deadlox shrugged. The rest of the day Deadlox did his best to not act strange.

Deadlox was in his house. He was looking at his arms, there was brows fur growing up it. Deadlox tour a bit off, it grew right back.

"My god…" said Deadlox. Then he felt strange. He looked at himself in some water that was in a cauldron. His eyes flashed yellow. Deadlox gasped and fell back away from the cauldron. Then a knocking came to his door.

"Ty? Ty come out man, I found something by your door" said a voice.

"Yay, yay I'll be right out" said Deadlox, still a little shocked by the vision. He got up and walked over to the door and opened it. Sky was there, holding something.

"I found this out side your door" he said. Deadlox starred at it. It was a bunch of steaks. He felt drool build up in his mouth but he held back the nerve of taking it or eating it.

"Uh…that's not mine…I'm not sure who left it there…you can take it" said Deadlox. Sky nodded suspiciously.

Deadlox smiled and said "Well I better get inside, zombies are around as well as creepers".

Sky looked at him suspiciously and asked "Ty, are you hiding something?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm totally being honest, healthy, and happy" said Deadlox still smiling.

"Ok I better go, remember you can tell me anything" said Sky. He walked away leaving the steak. Deadlox made sure he was gone and picked up the steak. He began to eat it. Finally he finished it.

"My god I'm hungry," said Deadlox. He sighed. Deadlox went over to his bed and fell asleep, tossing and turning.

Deadlox awoke from an unrestful, terrible sleep. He felt hungry. Deadlox went over to a chest and took out some cooked chicken. He scarfed it down. Deadlox felt restless. He went outside and began to walk around. Then he was climbing a tree. Deadlox went to his friends meeting place. All his friends were there. Deadlox pulled Sky aside.

"Sky can you come with me into the forest tonight, I…there's something I wanted to show you" Deadlox said, smiling.

"Sure" said Sky.

Sky was talking with TrueMU about Deadlox.

"So you think he's ok?" asked TrueMU.

"I have no idea, he's acting so strange" said Sky.

"Maybe it had something to do with that wolf, I mean didn't you say it bit him?" said TrueMU.

"Yes I did…Oh my god!" said Sky realizing what was wrong with Deadlox.

"What?" asked TrueMU.

"He got bit by a wolf, I mean lets review what's wrong with Ty. He got bit by a wolf, he's drooling, he's acting happy, he's eating a lot of meat, he can hear and smell real good, I think he's a werewolf" said Sky. TrueMU looked at Sky in terror.

"You mean…he turns into a wolf?" asked TrueMU

"I think so, I mean he acts like he is like a wolf" said Sky.

TrueMU said, "Well how will we know?"

"He said he wanted me to go with him in the forest tonight" said Sky. TrueMU nodded.

"Well tell me how it goes," said TrueMU. Sky nodded.

Deadlox was waiting for Sky in front of his house. He was looking up at the sky, feeling pain in his stomach. The sun was on the verge of setting. Then he saw the vampire come from the trees.

"Ty? Ty you there?" asked Sky.

"Yay…Sky come follow me," said Deadlox. Sky followed Deadlox threw the trees into a clearing. The sun began to set.

"S-Sky… I-I need to tell-tell you something," said Deadlox.

"Ty I know, you're a werewolf" said Sky. Deadlox looked at him surprised. Sky nodded. Moonlight had flooded the clearing. Deadlox screeched in pain as his skin felt like it was melting. Then he felt it turn ice cold. Deadlox fell to the ground. He felt enormously hot. Deadlox closed his eyes tightly as pain flooded his nails and teeth. His canines sharpened into fangs, his nails blackened and thickened as well as sharpen. Blood trickled from his mouth. His eyes flashed yellow as more pain flooded his hands and legs. His ears began to point and become furry. His legs grew out. His hands and feet formed paw like things. Deadlox felt his muscles tighten. His eyes flashed yellow and stayed yellow. Deadlox let off a moan and growl at the same time. Pain flooded his mouth. Deadlox opened his mouth as it grew out into a snout. Then he felt a tail grow in. He let off a whimper.

Deadlox looked at Sky. He let off a bark. Sky looked at him.

"T-Ty?" he asked. Deadlox nodded, he walked up to Sky and nuzzled him. Deadlox looked at him and whimpered.

"Ty…" said Sky. Sky was just lost for words. Deadlox shook his head. This is what he had become, a werewolf. Deadlox walked away from Sky, ashamed and sad about what he was. Sky followed him. Deadlox looked at him surprised.

"Ty, I don't care about you being a werewolf, were still friends" said Sky. Deadlox nodded but flinched his head as hunger pain flooded his stomach. He walked off and followed his sense of smell. He saw a sheep. Deadlox stalked it and when he was close enough he ran and pinned it. He killed it with a bite to the throat. It died quickly. Deadlox howled deeply. He tour off flesh and ate it in two gulps. Blood stained his jaws. Deadlox finished it and buried the leftovers. He walked back over to Sky.

"You don't have to watch me" he barked. Sky didn't understand. Deadlox sighed whimpered.

"Hey Ty, wanna run around in the night? Before you transform back?" asked Sky. Deadlox yipped. He nodded his head in yes. Sky smiled and turned into a bat.

"Lead the way" he said in a squeaky voice. Deadlox smiled and raced on all fours. He saw Sky flying right next to him. Deadlox kept on running, feeling happy to be doing so.

Deadlox was in a clearing whimpering in pain. Sky was near. Deadlox began to transform back. He growled as his fur began to thin and disappear. He let off a moan growl as his hands and feet went back to normal, as well as his nails and teeth. His legs grew back to normal. His snout and tail grew back to normal. Deadlox looked at Sky.

"Did…Was I…" Deadlox said.

"Ty relax, you were just in wolf form," said Sky. Deadlox shook his head. Sky came over by his side. Deadlox collapsed in exhaustion and lost conciseness.


	8. Chapter 8

Between you and me

Deadlox awoke drowsily on the floor of his house. His hunger was extreme and he was exhausted. Sky was looking down at him.

"Ty thank god your ok!" said Sky. Deadlox sat up weakly.

"Wha-What happened while I was passed out?" asked Deadlox.

"Well I dragged you here and that's it" said Sky.

Deadlox felt strange in his eye area. Sky jumped back.

"What the heck is that?" asked Sky.

"What?" asked Deadlox.

"Your eyes…they just…I mean…" said Sky.

"Flashed yellow?" asked Deadlox.

"Yay…how did you know?" asked Sky.

"Because I saw it before" said Deadlox. He crawled over to his bed and lied on it.

"What's happening to me Sky? One day I was normal and just a human, and the next I was a beast, a fricken werewolf" said Deadlox. Sky came over to him and sighed.

"Ty, I know its ruff, just go with it" said Sky.

Deadlox sighed and rolled over on his side, facing a window. He looked at the sun.

"Sky…can you please keep this a secret…I don't want everyone to know I'm a werewolf that's hungry all the time" said Deadlox.

"You hungry?" asked Sky. Deadlox nodded, but kept looking out the window. He sat up and put his arms around his knees. Sky came over with some cooked meat. Deadlox began to drool. He wiped it away. Sky gave it to him. Deadlox tour off some and chewed fast. He watched some wolf pups playing. He smiled, he really wanted to go out and join them. Deadlox scarfed down some more meat and sighed. His hair grew out some more, as well as fur growing on his arms.

Deadlox finished the last of the cooked meat.

"Thanks Sky" he said.

"No problem man, so you wanna go to meet out friends now?" he asked.

"Yay" said Deadlox. Then a smile came across his face as he realized he was going outside. The two left.

Deadlox looked around with a smile. He heard a horse of in the distance. They walked by some wolves.

"Sky don't they look cute?" asked Deadlox.

"Yay" said Sky walking under a tree. Deadlox rushed up cow and dug his nails into it. He began to stab it. It fell to the ground dead. Deadlox tour open its stomach and began to eat the flesh raw. He got up and wiped his face clean. He was still smiling.

"Sky you wanna race?!" asked Deadlox.

"Uh…" said Sky but Deadlox was already running up ahead.

"Ty wait up!" said Sky. Deadlox only slowed down slightly.

Finally Sky caught up to Deadlox.

Deadlox looked at him with a wolfish grin. Sky a little startled smiled back at the happy werewolf. Deadlox looked forward as soon as they got to their friends meeting place. Deadlox saw TrueMU mad rushed up to him.

"Hey TrueMU!" Deadlox said. TrueMU looking startled waved a little. Deadlox still had a wolfish grin. Sky pulled him away and smiled a "Yup he's totally normal look". Deadlox looked at Kermit's wooden sword.

"Hey Kermit, I dare you to throw your wooden sword, I'll catch it" said Deadlox still starring at it. Kermit look at him confused, but he got out his wooden sword and threw it. Deadlox shot after it. He came back with it clamped in his fist, but teeth marks were visible. Sky saw his fangs were growing. Deadlox's wolfish grin turned to fear.

"Sky come here" said Deadlox handing Kermit's wooden sword back.

Sky came over to his friend and saw his eyes flash yellow. His fangs grew out more as well as brown fur beginning to grow steadily up his arms.

"Hold it in" said Sky. Deadlox closed his eyes tightly and looked away from Sky. He kneeled down. He had one hand on his forehead and the other on the ground. Deadlox fought hard to keep his beast blood under control.

"I can't control myself! Of god Sky help me!" Deadlox said. Sky rushed over and pulled him up. Deadlox began to fight his arms. Sky saw he had black pointed nails.

"Come on Deadlox concur it!" said Sky. Deadlox broke away from his grasp by tightening his muscles. He faced Sky, his hair growing longer.

"Sky make an excuse for me…I don't need them to know…not yet" said Deadlox.

Sky nodded and said "Good luck man" Deadlox gave a thumbsup. He stumbled away.

Deadlox ran into a clearing.

"Why is this happening now?" he asked. A voice came into the clearing.

"Finally your here boy" it said. It was a hissing sound. It was old and it sounded like female. Deadlox looked around.

"Who are you?" asked Deadlox. An old hackling witch appeared.

"No need to be afraid my boy, I've come to talk" she said. Deadlox was still on the alarm.

"Well if you don't trust me, I show you, you can" said the witch. She points a tree branch at Deadlox. His wolf look went away.

"Can you take my curse away?" asked Deadlox hopefully.

"No…nothing can cure you…now do you trust me?" asked the witch. Deadlox nodded, but he still felt unsure. The witch walked up to him.

"Now my boy let me see your eyes" said the witch.

"My eyes?" asked Deadlox.

"Yes…and then your neck" said the witch.

"…fine" said Deadlox. The witch smiled and pulled his bangs away from his eyes. She put her wrinkled hand on his face. It felt rough. Deadlox felt his eye area feel strange.

"Yes…yes it's right…now your neck" said the witch. She looked at his neck at his bite mark.

"Yes…that's it…I'm done" she said. Deadlox looked a her.

"Why did you want to see-" he started but she put her hand up.

"My reasons…now my boy, time to see if they add up" she said.

"Add up?" asked Deadlox. The witch just smiled.

"You'll see, now I believe you have questions for me" said the witch.

"Yay…why did that wolf wolf bite me and why was it at my house?" asked Deadlox.

The witch took a deep breath and said "Well it begins with your bloodline. You mother and father were different for each other. Your mother was a werewolf and your father was a human. She wanted to take her curse away, so she went to Herobrine. He took her curse away with dark magic but there was a penalty. Her curse would be given to her child. When you were born you looked much like your father. Soon your father found out about her curse but didn't know it was removed, so he took a silver bullet and killed her, and he thought you were infected with it so he threw you out. Then your foster parents took you in. You didn't have the curse, but you had long hair that was thought by your father that it represented fur, it only was long since your mother was a werewolf, did you ever realize that? Hmhm well when Herobrine found of the story so he turned your mother's curse into a wolf. He tamed it. Your mother's spirt was in it. So she found you and thought you were the father so she began to attack you and later bite you, and that's how the curse was passed down to you, also that's why you didn't attack the wolf when you could have killed it, since a small part of you knew it was your mother" said the witch. Deadlox looked at her shock.

"YOU MEAN IT'S IN MY BLOODLINE?! MY FAMILY?!" he yelled. The witch nodded. Deadlox stumbled away from her.

"Your LYING" he said.

"No my boy, its a fact" she said. Deadlox slowly backed away from her. He ran. Deadlox stumbled towards his friends.

"Ty? Ty what the heck is wrong with you?" asked TrueMU.

"D-Don't look at me, I'm an animal!" he said. He pushed past his friends.

"Ty, hold up man," said Sky. Deadlox faced him.

"Sky it's in my bloodline! I was destined to be a werewolf!" said Deadlox. Gasps came from his friends.

"Ty what the heck are you talking about?" asked Kermit. Deadlox looked at him.

"I'm a fricken werewolf alright guys? Don't need to get all emotional about it" said Deadlox.

"My mom was a werewolf! She had her curse taken away by Herobrine. My dad killed her even though she was curse free! He threw me out since he thought I had the curse! I didn't but my hair was just really long which made him think I had it. Some other people took me in and raised me. But by having Herobrine taking the curse away my mother had a penalty. It would be passed down to me, so he put my mother's spirt in wolf form and that was the wolf that was haunting me! She thought I was my dad so she bit me" said Deadlox. Sky looked at him in shock. Deadlox escaped Sky's grasp and ran.

Deadlox ran threw the forest. He didn't feel tired. Deadlox fell to the ground coughing up blood.

"Somebody help me! Help me take control of this animal!" said Deadlox shaking. He coughed up more blood. He shook and crawled to a tree. His nails dug into the ground.

"God help me" said Deadlox. He heard Sky calling his name.

"Ty it's ok!" called Sky. He came over to Ty.

"I can't escape…somebody get me threw this nightmare! I can't control it!" said Deadlox before he coughed up more blood.

"Easy Ty" said Sky. Deadlox starred out into the distance.

"Sky…am I going mad?" asked Deadlox. Sky shook his head.

"It's the full moon," he said reassuringly. Deadlox felt LOTS of hunger. He saw a sheep and crawled towards it. His arms gave out in an instant.

"Ty? Ty what do you need?" asked Sky.

"F-food…" said Deadlox weakly. Sky nodded and ran over to the sheep and killed it. He dragged the carcass over to Deadlox. Deadlox sat up and began to eat rapidly. His hands on either side of he carcass, he ate it like a wolf.

He let go of it and said "Sky I can't keep it in anymore, I have to transform" said Deadlox. Sky stepped back a few steps. Deadlox let off a shriek of pain as his skin began to burn. Pain flooded his mouth. Blood trickled down from his mouth. His canines sharpened into fangs as well as his nails blackening, thickening, and sharpening. Thick brown fur grew in slowly. His legs got longer. Deadlox let's off a moan growl as feet and hands became paw like things. His eyes flashed yellow and stayed yellow. His muscles broadened. His ears pointed and grew fur. Deadlox growled as his snout and tail grew in. Deadlox howled at the moon. He felt so much better. He saw Sky watching him from a distance.

"Ty…are you ok?" asked Sky. Deadlox surprised himself by letting off a sort of roaring barking noise. Sky stepped back.

"T…Ty?" asked Sky. Deadlox walked up to him and put his neck on his back.

"Ty…let's go back, to show the others…" said Sky. Deadlox nodded. He saw the moon and howled. He ran on all fours towards his friends. Deadlox saw Kermit. He gave a small woof.


	9. Chapter 9

Getting used to

Deadlox saw TrueMU, Husky, and Kermit look at him.

"Ty?" asked TrueMU walking near Deadlox with caution. Deadlox whimpered. _Please…Please don't let me hurt them_ he prayed. TrueMU stopped as Deadlox but his tail in between his legs.

"Ty…Ty its ok…" said TrueMU. Deadlox backed away but felt himself back into a tree. TrueMU came up to him and leaned down. He held out his hand. Deadlox sniffed it, trying to get comfort from his friend's scent. TrueMU slowly raised his hand up to Deadlox and scratches behind his ears. Deadlox enjoyed it. TrueMU looked back at Husky and Kermit.

"It's ok guys," he said. Husky and Kermit both came over to Deadlox and let him sniff them. Deadlox tried to speak by all he did was bark. He couldn't communicate. Deadlox slid by TrueMU and walked over to another place, feeling that the crowding of people was to over whelming. Deadlox felt better when Sky came into the clearing. He saw his Deadlox had his tail in between his legs and knew that he was scared.

"Guys lets not crowd him, this is the first time you guys saw him and it's kinda overwhelming to him" said Sky. Deadlox whimpered. Sky walked over to him.

"Ty, you're ok," said Sky. Deadlox sniffed Sky. He gave no scent. That brought Deadlox to whimper more. He felt so scared. Deadlox then felt his hunger build up. He looked at Sky and whimpered.

"What's wrong with Deadlox?" asked Husky.

"He's hungry I bet…he wants to hunt" said Sky. Deadlox yipped in yes. He hoped Sky knew that was a yes and he shot off.

Deadlox felt relieved not to be around people. He saw a horse and stalked it. He rushed up and bit its throat, killing the creature. He began to feed off the carcass.

_I hope there not scared_ thought Deadlox. He finished the carcass and walked back to his friends. Kermit came over first, slowly. Deadlox let a soft bark escape him as Kermit came closer. He felt his front paws urge to run. Deadlox came over to Kermit and sniffed him.

"Ty…I never thought you would be a werewolf, I mean I know about that thing Enderlox but that's just a fanfic, this is real," said TrueMU. Deadlox rolled his eyes at the thought of Enderlox. Yay that was the stupidest thing he had ever heard, him being related to a dragon? Deadlox saw the full moon reach the highest point. He howled.

Deadlox felt his paws urge to run. He whimpered and trotted around restlessly.

"Go run Ty, well stay here" said Sky. Ty nodded and ran off.

Deadlox ran. He saw a village and in an incident something just made him let go, just forget everything. He dashed towards the village and growled. He began to attack the villagers.

The sun rose higher in the sky.

"Why isn't he back yet? Shouldn't have Ty changed back by now?" asked TrueMU a little worried.

"He couldn't have gotten lost," said Kermit.

"Maybe we should go out and look for him" said Husky.

"I'll go, you guys stay here in case he comes back" said Sky. TrueMU came over to Sky.

"I'd like to come, Ty was one of my closest friends" said TrueMU. Sky nodded. They ran off in the forest. Sky kept checking trees and the ground for paw marks.

"He ran off into the grassland," said Sky. TrueMU nodded.

"I hope he's ok," said TrueMU with hints of worry. Sky looked over at a sheep, he hasn't drinking any blood since yesterday. He ran up to it and sank his fangs in. He drank blood rapidly. TrueMU waited for him by a tree. He finished the sheep and wiped his face.

"Let's keep going," he said. They kept tracking Ty down.

Ty was looking around the village.

"IM A MURDER!" he yelled. Deadlox felt his claws and fangs still grown in. He scratched the walls of buildings as he passed by. Some sparks flew every once and awhile. Soon he went near a village and coughed up blood. He looked up at the sky. Then once again he looked down and coughed up more blood. He looked in the blood's reflection. His eyes flashed yellow. Then he heard a voice calling his name.

"Ty? Ty! Ty come out man" called Sky. Deadlox looked at him. He looked back and coughed up more blood. He was very hungry. Deadlox crawled over to a villager and began to eat its flesh. He crawled away from it when he was done. He took of his headset and looked at it. A memory flashed back. It was his child hood.

_**Memory:**_

_**Ty was waiting for him mom by the mall. She came running out pretty fast for wearing high heels. **_

_**"Ok honey I'll give you your birthday present when we get home" she said. **_

_**"Ok mom" said Ty. **_

_**Ty had his eyes closed. **_

_**"Eyes closed?" asked his mother. **_

_**"Yup" said Ty. **_

_**"No peeking," said his mother. Ty felt his father gripping his shoulders. **_

_**"Ok open your present," said his mother happily. Ty opened his eyes and looked at his present. It was wrapped. He tour it open and opened the box. A headset showed with emerald green circles inside the two frames. **_

_**"It's so cool! Just what I wanted! Thanks mom" said Ty. His mom laughed. She picked up the headset and placed it on Ty. **_

_**"Perfect fit" she said. Ty smiled. **_

_**Now: **_

Ty smiled at the thought of his real mom. Sure his foster parents were nice but his real mom was the best. He opened his eyes and looked at his headset some more. Yes his mom was the best, and he would have her guidance if his dad hasn't killed her. Deadlox felt tears build up. He put his headset back on. His friends had he calling his name the whole time. Finally Sky saw him.

"Ty, thank god you're ok!" said Sky. They walked over to him. Deadlox stepped back.

"Ty? What's wrong?" asked TrueMU.

"IM A MURDER! I KILLED A WHOLE VILLAGE!" yelled Deadlox.

"Ty it's ok, it wasn't your fault" said Sky. He tried to comfort Deadlox. Deadlox swiped his claws at Sky.

"Just stay back! I don't want to hurt you!" cried Deadlox. Deadlox tried to run but Sky pinned him. He grabbed his arms and held him secure.

"Ty it's ok! Relax!" said Sky. Deadlox was breathing fast.

"Jason we need to get him to someone professional" said Sky.

"Like who?" asked TrueMU.

"Seto!" said Sky.

**A/N SO MANY CHAPTER! IM SO HAPPY THESE ARE OUT. Yes they have some lyrics from a song I know of. I was listening to it while I was writing. Also I have some good news and I have some bad news. **

**The good news is you're all right Deadlox is a werewolf and you all get a butter swords! *throaws butter sword up into the air. Now Q/A time! (Thanks Jeff!)**

**Question for Sky: "How does it feel to be a vamp?"**

**Sky "Its awesome, now that I FINALLY got used to it"**

**Question to Ty: You having fun?**

**Ty: "Yay! Hey you wanna run?! You wanna throw a stick?**

**Well that's all the Questions, remember to ask more! Storywise: Ty had werewolf blood in his bloodline! He seems to be in torture, well lets hope Seto can help. Anyways guys keep on reading, reviewing, and faving! I love making chapters and Ill see you guys later. Remember to eat butter and kill squids.**

**P.S call him Werelox XD Also Enderlox is cool but I LOVE Werelox.**


	10. Chapter 10

Help from the Sorcerer

Sky, Husky, Kermit, TrueMU, and Deadlox (who still had Sky holding him) were all walking to Seto's house. Deadlox fought furiously to get out of Sky's grasp.

"Ty relax, you're never going to get free" said Sky. Deadlox stopped his fighting and began to breath fast again. Sky reached into his pocket and grabbed some meat in case Deadlox was hungry. He gave to Ty and let one of his hands go. He ate it furiously. Sky held his other hand again. Finally Seto's castle showed. It's was bright and its was made out of wool, snow,iron, and glowstone. Deadlox flinched at the glowstone.

"Did we seriously have to come here?" he asked.

"Ty think of happy thoughts," said Sky. Deadlox's had moon changed to a good one. He had a wolfish grin.

"Wow! Are we going in there!? It pretty!" he said excitedly.

"Deadlox seems to have mood swings" said Husky.

"He does," said Sky, still trying to keep excited Deadlox back. Deadlox began to fight again. Soon they reached the entrance. Deadlox was flipping out. The glowstone made him flinch and whine. He was really annoyed.

Sky shouted "Seto its Sky, Husky, Kermit, TrueMU, and Deadlox. There's something wrong with Deadlox and we want to know if you can fix it!" Deadlox looked at him angrily.

"Had to make me last?" he asked.

"Deadlox I didn't mean to, just relax" said Sky. He just kept fighting. Sky dragged him inside. Seto was waiting for them at the entrance.

"Sky what happened to you?" asked Seto.

"I became a vampire, long story, but we need help with Deadlox, he's a-" said Sky but Seto was already examining Deadlox. He made his eyes flash yellow. He looked at his bite mark.

"My god…he's a werewolf" said Seto.

"So what if you can see the darkest side of me?! No one will ever change this animal I have become!" Deadlox yelled. Seto put his hand on Deadlox's shoulder.

"Relax Deadlox, your just making it worse for yourself" said Seto in a comforting voice. Deadlox relaxed but still was on the alarm and was mad.

"Bring him to the basement, its not safe to have him near the moon light even not on the full moon" said Seto. Sky dragged Deadlox who fought furiously. They reached the basement. Seto let Sky and Deadlox go in first. He shut the door.

"Ok, Deadlox tell me your thoughts," said Seto.

"I can't escape myself, I've tried so many times, but there's just rage and hatred inside me, I just want to attack everyone" said Deadlox.

"Sky let him go," said Seto. Sky looked at Seto like he was mad but let go of Deadlox. Deadlox fell to the ground and began to cough. Seto brought over a cauldron for him. He began to cough up blood. Seto put some in a vile.

"Deadlox tell me what you want," said Seto.

"I want this to go away, but it can't, I want to control myself, but I can't, I want to attack people, but I know its wrong…" his voice trailed off by a cough of blood. Seto nodded.

"Deadlox if you could, would you would have liked guidance" asked Seto. Deadlox nodded. Then he collapsed and began to screech. Seto came by his side. Deadlox began to grow a set of claws and nails. Seto looked at his claws. Deadlox tried scratching Seto but he blocked them away.

"It's that bad," said Seto. Deadlox looked at him weakly.

"Let's leave him to rest," said Seto.

"Leave him here by HIMSELF?" asked TrueMU.

"No no, you guys can go, but I must stay here incase he needs healing" said Seto. Sky nodded and they left the room, leaving Seto with Deadlox.

"Why would you stay with me? I could harm you," asked Deadlox.

"Because I trust you," said Seto. Deadlox smiled weakly but he looked away.

"I'm a wolf, an animal," he said to Seto.

"Maybe you are, but an animal can be tamed," said Seto.

"Help me tame it?" asked Deadlox.

"That's what I'm here for," said Seto. Deadlox smiled a little, but he coughed up blood into the cauldron.

"Why am I coughing up blood?" asked Deadlox.

"Because your body is trying to even out the amount of beast blood in you and human blood" said Seto.

"Also when ever I sleep its unrestful. Like I wake up exhausted, and I feel terrible," said Deadlox.

"Because you're nocturnal, and your beast blood keeps some of your body still at work" said Seto. Deadlox's eyes drooped.

Seto went over to a shelf and took out a gray potion.

"Drink this Deadlox, you'll have a peaceful dreamless sleep" said Seto. He helped Deadlox sit up. Deadlox drank it and felt his eyes droop. Seto helped him over to a makeshift bed. It was just blankets and pillows. Deadlox laid on it and fell asleep in an instant. Seto smiled.

"Sleep well friend, in the morning you'll feel better" said Seto. He pulled a chair over by Deadlox and sat in it. Deadlox let off groans in his sleep. Seto got up lightly and quietly walked out of the room. He found Sky and the others.

"How is he?" asked Sky.

"He's sleeping, I have a few minutes to spare before I begin "tests" with his blood" said Seto.

"Is he going to stop with all the anger and thugs he's yelling at himself?" asked TrueMU.

"He might, he's under lots of shock, depression, and anger" said Seto.

"Is it true that his mom was a werewolf?" asked Sky.

Seto shook his head and said

"It might, I'll see if there's any records on that, but for now we can only wait and see if he pulls threw" said Seto. Sky nodded

"Well I better go back to Ty, you guys can go to your rooms" said Seto. The other walked off. Seto went back to the basement. Deadlox was still asleep but he was twitching. Seto went over to the blood sample he got from Deadlox and began to run tests. All the tests said the same thing; he had more wolf blood than human blood. Seto then thought of what Sky said. Was his mother really a werewolf? Seto went over to a filing cabinet and pulled out a document on Deadlox. He went back all the way to 1994 and pulled out a file. He read it over and found something interesting, something that backed up the fact that his mom was a werewolf. It said that his mom was named Jordan and that reports were stated that she had a good sense of smell and could hear really well. Seto put it back into the filing cabinet and looked at Deadlox. He was beginning to awaken.

"Hey Ty" said Seto in a whisper voice. Deadlox looked at him threw drowsy eyes. Deadlox stood on his hands and knees. He looked at Seto and tried to smile. But he collapsed in pain.

"I'm so weak" said Deadlox. Seto came over to him.

"It's ok, just rest your eyes" said Seto. Deadlox nodded and rested his eyes. He was in a nightmare where his father was walking near him, a silver knife in his hand.

"No dad please!" said Deadlox. His dad walked up to him a brought it down. Deadlox dodged it. He heard his mother screaming in his ears. Yet again he dodged the knife that tried to stab him.

Then his mother's scream turned into someone whispering "This animal". Deadlox jolted awake, black circles around his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his knees and held them against his chest. Seto was still by his side.

"My god…my dad was trying to kill me…someone was whispering this animal…" said Deadlox quickly. He breathed very fast. Seto tried to comfort him but Deadlox wasn't listening to his words of comfort.

Deadlox looked at Seto and made up a lie.

"Can I go outside? I need some fresh air" said Deadlox.

"Sure…but come back though" said Seto. Deadlox nodded and walked out from the basement. He made sure Seto couldn't hear him. Deadlox began to walk to the bathroom. He rushed inside and turned on the tap. He shut the door. Water flooded the sink. He looked at himself threw it. He saw himself with yellow eyes and black circles around them. Brown fur was growing up his arm. His scarped his nails up against the surface. A horrible screeching sound came from them. Deadlox felt his fangs growing. He looked at himself again. Fangs were clearly visible from his mouth. Deadlox had a fearful face at his reflection.

"I can't control myself!" he yelled. Deadlox got the ground on his hands and knees. He began to go threw spasms.

"Wolf…beast…man eating…fricken murder…animal…" Deadlox said to himself. He put his hand on the sink's edge and pulled himself up. The look yet again frightened him. Deadlox stumbled backwards away from the reflection.

"Oh god, Seto…" said Deadlox. He stumbled back to the basement. He looked at Seto.

"What's happening?!" he asked. Seto came over and looked at his eyes. They were yellow.

"Stay here, I'll be back," he said. He rushed out of the basement. Deadlox went over to the corner of the basement and curled up in a fatal potion. He put a blanket over himself.

**A/N Ok so I was playing Skyrim last night and when I was a werewolf I'm like "Ty looks like this,", so if your having a hard time picturing Ty as a werewolf just think of werewolves in Skyrim and make them brow furred. If you don't know Skyrim jus look up werewolves in skyrim. Story Wise: Poor Ty is under lots of stress…..lets hope I gets better. Q/A time! (Thanks mc player!)**

**Question to Deadlox: Do you need wolfsbane? It helps keep you under control :)**

**Deadlox "I hear it's poisonous, so I may stay away from it for awhile"**

**Question for Sky: With you being a vampire and Deadlox being a werewolf won't it be a #awkward moment if there's a war between the two species? **

**Sky "Well the answer is yes and no. It's yes because he always argues with me and he just keeps fighting me even though I try to help him. It's no because I trust him, also me and ty have been friends forever, and friendship never dies"**

**Question for TrueMU/Jason: If Deadlox says no to my question above, will you give him some wolfsbane? **

**TrueMU/Jason "Uh…that's bringing a horse to the river, but you can't make it drink. Like we can give it to Ty, but he may not eat it. Plus im alittle worried about it being poisonous"**

**Well that's all the questions. Remember to ask more! Anwyas guys keep on reading reviewing and faving! I loo forward to furture chapters! Remember to eat butter and kill squids. **


	11. Chapter 11

Worst Fear

Seto was running back to the basement. He opened the door to it. A massive object was in the corner.

"Deadlox?" asked Seto. A whimper came from the corner. Seto slowly went over to the corner and saw a blanket was over the massive object. With one hand he began to pull the blanket off, and with the other raised, ready to cast any needed offensive spell. When he removed the blanket he saw a massive wolf like creature, it was a werewolf.

"Ty…" said Seto. Deadlox let off another whimper. He got up and looked at Seto. He began to snarl and growl. He stood up and scratched Seto's shoulder. Seto flinched and cast a blue flame at Deadlox. The werewolf whined and flinched. Seto began to do a healing enchantment. A golden levitating ball with good mists was in his hand. He held it up and looked at his bloody wound. It began to heal. Deadlox then perked his ears up. He looked at Seto then rushed to the door, clawing rapidly. He pushed it open and ran out.

"Deadlox no!" Seto said he rushed after Deadlox but it was to late, Deadlox was gone. Thew it the night, howling, mooing, and squealing was heard.

Seto awoke on the basement floor; Deadlox was waiting by in the corner. He was looking down at his feet, his arms dropped down over his bent knees.

"Sorry about last night, I just wanted to go out and hunt" said Deadlox. He stood up and walked over to Seto.

Seto got up and said, "It's ok, and so what did you do last night?"

"Well after I hunted I came back, I found you on the floor…I-I was about ready to attack you but the sun rose. Then I changed back," said Deadlox. He then looked at Seto's shoulder. He had a deep wound with four long scratch marks. Seto covered it. Deadlox backed away.

"Deadlox its ok, it's just a scratch" said Seto.

"Just a SCRATCH? I practically tour your arm off!" said Deadlox. Seto came near him.

"Just relax, I'm not mad at you" said Seto. The teen went back over to the corner and curled up in fatal position. Seto came over and tried to comfort him. Deadlox looked at Seto.

"What have I become?" he asked.

"Just another question of nature" said Seto. Deadlox went into deep thought.

"Sky's a vampire, I'm a werewolf…aren't they at war?" asked Deadlox. Seto sighed.

"They are, but you guys are BEST friends, you would never attack each other" said Seto. Deadlox felt a little better at the thought of him and Sky still being friends.

"Maybe we could go out…you know…outside " said Seto. Deadlox's feelings leaped. A wolfish grin spread across his face.

"Really?!" he asked. Seto nodded. Then someone came by the door. She had black hair that was curled, her skin was a tad pale, her eyes were a dark blue and she was stiff.

"Seto, your friends have been severed. You can go up when ever your ready," she said in a British accent. Seto nodded.

"Thanks Veela" said Seto. Veela gave Deadlox a look and she slowly walked away.

"Who's that?" asked Deadlox.

"Veela…she came from Britain and she was looking for work and a home. I hired her, she's just a friend servant" said Seto.

"Where was she last night?" asked Deadlox.

"Probably on the top floor cleaning the attic" said Seto. Deadlox nodded.

"She gave me a strange look" said Deadlox.

"Maybe it's because you're new," said Seto. Deadlox shrugged.

"Come on, let's head down stairs" said Seto. Deadlox nodded.

Upstairs Sky and TrueMU were in the living room waiting for Seto and Deadlox.

"Where's Husky and Kermit?" asked Deadlox.

"They're in their rooms" said Sky. Veela came over to Seto, and gave him bread.

"Thanks" he said.

She looked at Deadlox and asked "Hungry?"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry" he said before burping.

Veela gave him the look again and walked off.

"She gave me the look again! It beginning to creep me out" said Deadlox lowly.

"She's mysterious sometimes," said Seto. Deadlox nodded. He then smelled something salty. Husky and Kermit were walking into the room.

"The fish had to clean" said Kermit.

"I'm not a fish I'm an amphibian!" said Husky annoyed. Sky, TrueMU, Seto, Kermit, and Deadlox all broke out into laughter. Husky snorted but gave out a small laugh. Soon they all went outside, Sky was under a shady tree. Deadlox gave a wolfish grin.

"Go run around Deadlox, you're not on a chain," said Seto. Deadlox zoomed off. He got on his back and began to roll around into the grass. Deadlox then got up and began to run around in circles, of course on all fours. He then stopped and saw a squirrel **(A/N I know they don't exist in MC, but lets PRETEND they do).** He ran after it. The squirrel dashed away. Deadlox chased it up a tree. He ran back to Seto.

"Can I go out in the forest?" he asked.

"Ok…just come back" said Seto a little unsure. Deadlox smiled thankfully. He dashed off further into the forest.

"You sure it was a good idea to let him roam in there by himself?" asked Sky.

"No…but maybe it will help him relax and just do something he likes," said Seto.

**A/N Ok so next chapter may have some Skyrim! Sorry about that but something in Skyrim was just so PERFECT for this I had to use it. Anwyas Q/A time! (Thanks Jeff!)**

**Question for Sky: Why did you take him to Seto (I haven't seen any of his vids, so just curious) **

**Sky "Well since Seto is a sorcerer he has more experience with mythical creature" **

**Question for Ty: Why would anyone try to hurt you? You're such a nice person. **

**Ty "Well first, no one likes a werewolf. Second I'm afraid I might make the fist move and they attack me back. Finally even though I'm nice in human form in beast form…I'm a whole different thing" **

**Question for Seto: Will Ty be okay?**

**Seto "I cant be sure, we'll just have to wait and see"**

**Well that's all the Questions! Remember to ask more! Story wise: Wonder what Ty's gonna find in the forest. Anyways guys keep on reading reviewing and faving. Remember to eat butter and kill squids!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ring of Hircine

Deadlox ran threw the forest happily. He followed his scent. An unknown scent lingered. He followed it. Deadlox stopped dead at where it led, to a giant majestic white stag was there pawing at the ground.

_When were these here? _thought Deadlox. As much as he didn't want to hunt it he began to stalk it. The stag only kept pawing the ground. Deadlox rushed up to it and began to stab it with his nails. It died and fell to the ground. Then a ghost of it appeared.

"Well met hunter," it said in a firm ghastly voice.

"Uh…hi" said Deadlox.

"I am the spirt of the hunt, just one glimpse of the glorious stalker that your kind call Hircine," said the ghost.

"I'm…I'm…Deadlox" said Deadlox.

"I know what you are Deadlox" said the ghost.

Deadlox said nothing.

"Your favor is asked of me," said the ghost.

"What would you ask of me?" asked Deadlox.

"You fealty is precious to me, I will make good use of it. Someone has stolen my ring, the one whole stole it has fled to what he thinks his sanctuary" said the ghost. Deadlox still said nothing.

"Just as a bear climbs a tree to escape the hunt, he only traps himself" said the ghost.

"Seek out this rogue shifter, tear his skin from his body and bring it as an offering to me" said the ghost. Deadlox nodded.

"Fly my hunter. There are others who vie for my favor. A bit of competition. Don't dally while the prey flees" said the ghost. Then it disappeared. Deadlox stood where he was shocked about what had happened.

_Hircine? _thought Deadlox. Deadlox thought about what the deer asked of him. Tear his skin and bring it to me as an offering. Where was this person and who was he?

"What the heck did I do?" asked Deadlox to himself. Then something whispered in his ears.

"He's at the cave…he's at the cave…" it whispered. Deadlox thought hard.

_The cave, the cave, what cave? _ thought Deadlox.

"He's at the cave…the main cave…he's at the cave…the main cave the voice began to whisper.

_The abandoned mine?_thought Deadlox. The voice only kept repeating the words it said. Deadlox decided to go there. That's where people used to mine A LOT, until it was shut down for unknown reasons. Deadlox dashed off in that direction.

Deadlox walked near the entrance of the abandoned mine. Panels were along it with carvings saying "Keep out" or "Do not enter". He went down and began to cut at them. One came off that formed a small entrance. He crawled threw. It was super dark. Deadlox slowly went down deeper. He came to an entrance that led to a room that had a reddish glow. Bloody torn apart people were all around. One was alive but his legs and arms were cut off. He was close to death. He looked at Deadlox.

"Have you come to slay him?" asked the person. Deadlox kept walking. It looked like there were other tunnels. He focused in the main one. Then he heard a growl. Deadlox looked up and saw a massive animal with black eyes.

"Come to slay me?" it asked.

"I've been asked to kill you," said Deadlox.

"I knew it! It's because of this ring! I thought it could help me control my transformations, but it only made it worse!" said the animal.

"What kind of transformations?" asked Deadlox.

"I see no right to keep the secret if I'm going to die anyway. I'm a werewolf, its my secret, my shame" said the animal. Deadlox felt sorry for him. He knew the pain he went threw.

"I could take the ring, I mean if you don't want it" said Deadlox. The animal perked up its head.

"Oh really? Thank you! Here take this blasted thing, I don't want anything to do with it" said the werewolf.

"I have a feeling you took it since you're a werewolf too" said the werewolf.

"How did you know?" asked Deadlox.

"I smelled your compassion. Beware, sometimes the ring isn't what it's meant for" said the werewolf.

"What do you mean?" asked Deadlox.

"It's supposed to let you control your transformations. But for me they happened at the wrong time" said the werewolf sadly. He tossed the ring down to Deadlox. He caught it and saw it had a wolf's head carved into it.

"Now about killing me, if you spare my life I will be a loyal companion. I will treat you like a pack member" said the werewolf. Deadlox went into deep thought. Kill him or spare him. What will Hircine think? _Forget about Hircine, this person gave you a ring that will help you, and he's just like you_ said a small voice inside Deadlox.

_But the ring may not work! You can't defy Hircine! Besides you don't even know this person!_ said another voice. Deadlox went with the one that said not to kill him.

"I'll spare you," said Deadlox.

"Thank the gods! Now we can kill the rest of the hunters. Come we hunt together!" howled the werewolf. Deadlox smiled and pulled out a butter sword. He followed the werewolf through a tunnel. Soon they saw a camp of people with swords and bows. The werewolf howled and ran at them. Deadlox sliced at a hunter. It returned fire by striking a iron sword. Their swords met at and angle. Deadlox threw the hunter off and struck its stomach. The he hammered it with the end. Deadlox then saw a hunter pointing its bow at him.

"Drop the weapon!" it yelled. He spun around and ran up to it. It began to fire but missed. Deadlox ran up to it and struck his butter sword at its throat. It dropped dead. Finally all the hunters were dead. Deadlox faced the werewolf.

"All the hunters are dead," he said.

"I will be forever great up for this. If out paths ever cross again I will never forget your kindness," said the werewolf. The werewolf howled and climbed up a mountain. Deadlox found his way it of the abandoned mine. Hircine was there.

"We'll met hunter," he said.

"I failed at your quest," said Deadlox.

"Not a failure my servant" said Hircine. Deadlox looked at him surprised.

"By killing my other hunters you turned the chase inside out" said Hircine

"Not the base prey" continued Hircine.

"You continue to amuse and impress, go forth with my blessing" said Hircine, pointing his antler. Then he vanished in a split second. Deadlox looked at the ring. He put it in his pocket. Deadlox turned and dashed back home.

**A/N YAY two chapters in one day! And also im sorry about ANY spelling errors, im not the best speller XD. Stoty wise: Now Deadlox has the Ring of Hircine! I wonder is it will help him or not. Anyways Q/A time (Thanks Jeff, IEcho, and guest)**

**Question to Sky: "Is it fun to be a vampire?"**

**Sky "Sort of. Besides the fact of drinking blood its awesome!"**

**Question to Ty: Im sure you not that mean in beast form. I think you just might be scared. **

**Ty "I FRICKENED HARMED SETO! NEXT THING YOU KNOW I RIP THE LEGS OFF OF KERMIT!" **

**Kermit "Hey man that's not cool! Relax Ty!"**

**Question for Husky: Why does everyone call you a fish? You're obviously a Mudkip, which is obviously an amphibian. **

**Husky "I guess since I'm water type"**

**Question for TrueMU: Do you think you'll change into something?**

**TrueMU "I pray to Notch I don't!"**

**Question for Ty: Why didn't you just stay in your fricking house? WHY?**

**Ty "Cause I LOVE to go out and hunt. Also my house inst the safest place…"**

**Anyways guys keep on reading reviewing and faving! Remember to eat butter and kill squids! **

**P.S I will be in Chincoteague next week so I may not post chapters! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Danger

Deadlox was discussing the Ring of Hircine with Seto.

"So you think it will help me?" asked Deadlox Seto looked at it.

"It might," said Seto.

"Should I put it on and find out?" asked Deadlox.

"Try it," said Seto. Deadlox slowly put the ring on. After he did nothing happened.

"How will we now it works?" asked Deadlox.

"I don't know, well just have to wait and see" said Seto. Deadlox was looking at the ring. The metal shined.

Deadlox was out in the yard looking at the ring. It was still shiny but the eyes of the carved wolf were a dark red. He tried to take the ring off. It didn't move. He tried harder. Not a single movement. He began to pull so hard it hurt his skin.

"Ow…is this thing stuck?" Deadlox asked himself. He began to pull again. Soon the pain began to intense to handle. He stopped.

"I'll try again later," said Deadlox. He looked up at the moon. It was a practically full. Deadlox tried again to take of the ring. It didn't move. Deadlox went inside and went over to Sky.

"Hey Sky, can you help me get this ring off? I think it's stuck" said Deadlox. Sky tried. The ring didn't even come off.

"I'm sure it's ok," said Sky. Deadlox sighed and went down to the basement (for safety precautions) and went over to the corner. He yet again starred at the ring. A familiar pain grew in his stomach.

_No! It's not the full moon!_ thought Deadlox. He tried to use the ring to not change but it was too late. His skin felt like it was melting. Deadlox ran outside and kneeled down. Brown fur slowly grew up his arms while his nails and teeth sharpened. His ears pointed and grew brown fur. His muscles broaden. His back legs grew and his hands and feet formed paw like things. Deadlox howled as his snout and tail grew in. Finally the pain ebbed away. Deadlox starred around. His heart pounding in his ears, he was breathing heavily, but it sounded the way a wolf would. Deadlox ran off.

Deadlox opened his eyes drowsily. His vision was super blurry and he had very little strength. He stood on one hand, but collapsed immediately. Deadlox looked out over the grasslands.

"S-Seto? Seto!" he called. A black figure appeared. Deadlox looked away from it, afraid of it being an Enderman. When he looked back the figure was closer and was coming closer. Deadlox was only conscious long enough to make out a three block high person with black hair. Then he collapsed.

"Ty! Ty wake up man! Ty!" called a voice.

"Is he passed out you think" asked a voice.

"He could be," said another voice.

"Just hope he pulls threw," said a fourth voice.

"S-Sky?" Deadlox whispered.

"Guys he said something!" said the first voice.

"Sky" said Deadlox. He opened his eyes only to find blurry figures, but he could clearly make out TrueMU's blue astronaut skin, and Kermit's green skin. Seto was by Sky's side. Kermit and Husky were standing back.

"Ty?" asked Sky.

"S-Sky, where am I? Where was I? What happened?" asked Deadlox before pain shot threw his head.

"Ty relax, we'll answer your questions later" said Seto.

"Sky keep him lying down, I think I may have something for him" said Seto. Seto walked away. Sky was starring at Deadlox, his brown eyes full of worry.

"I'm…I'm ok…S-Sky, I'm just t-tired" said Deadlox before more pain shot threw his head.

"Save your strength Ty" said Sky. Seto came back with something in his hand. He leaned down and gave it to Deadlox.

"Here eat it, don't worry it's chocolate" said Seto (**A/N I know chocolate doesn't exist in minecraft but let's PRETEND it does).** Deadlox took it and began to eat it. His vision went back to normal and he felt _extremely_ better. A warm feeling came over him. Deadlox looked around.

"What happened? How did I get here?" he asked.

"I went out to find you after you ran outside last night. I found you in the grasslands, you kept calling for Seto" said Sky.

"Well thanks" said Deadlox. He then looked at the ring. _This ring was probably the reason I transformed _thought Deadlox. He tried to take it off, but it was still glued on.

"STUPID RING" Deadlox yelled. Everyone was looking at him confused except for Seto.

"Deadlox what's wrong with the ring?" asked Seto.

"It's supposed to help me CONTROL my transformations, but instead it made me transform last night," said Deadlox.

"Well take it off," said Seto.

"I can't" said Deadlox.

"Why not?" asked Seto.

"It won't come off," said Deadlox.


	14. Chapter 14

Murderer

Deadlox was in a village trying to relax. Seto had suggested he tried to get used to people. Deadlox then heard something that made him perk up his ears. He saw a villager girl. All at once thoughts and tension shot threw Deadlox. Clawless, fur less, no fangs, such easy prey…no, no I can't…she's just a little girl thought Deadlox. But hunger and the urge to hunt were beginning to start up. Before Deadlox knew what he was doing, he was growing a set of claws and fangs. Just this once, just this once said a voice in his head. Deadlox listened. He ran at the little girl and pinned her. She screamed in terror, almost like a banshee. Deadlox began to tear her apart. He tour off her arms and began to eat the flesh on it, Deadlox tour out all her liver and guts. Deadlox got off her, his white shirt stained with blood. Deadlox snapped back to reality. All the villagers were starring at him with terror.

"Iron golems get him!" yelled one of them. Two iron golems walked towards him. Deadlox was frozen in place. The iron golems grabbed his arms and began to drag him.

"Ty?" asked a familiar voice.

"Fluffy?" called Deadlox. Deadlox could make out the baca. His brown fur fluffed out from his suit, a butter axe hanging from his back.

"Ty what's happening? Why are you being dragged by the golems?" asked Jerome.

"This person tour apart my daughter! He killed her and ate the flesh off her arms!" cried a woman.

"It was an accident! It's because I'm-" said Deadlox but he stopped.

"Because you're what?" asked a male.

"Nothing" said Deadlox.

"I'll pay a fine for him, if there is one" said Jerome.

"All right, 18 diamonds" said a man. Jerome reached into his pocket and pulled out the diamonds. He gave them to the man. The iron golems let go of Deadlox.

"But he killed my daughter! I want to see some punishment!" cried the mother of the little girl.

"He is banned from the village. If he comes back well kill him" said the man. Deadlox ran from the village. Jerome chased after him. He caught up to him and faced him.

"Ty what the HECK is wrong with you? You killed a little girl and ate the flesh of her arms?" asked Jerome.

"Jerome…come with me to Seto, he'll tell you" said Deadlox. Jerome followed Deadlox to Seto.

Deadlox was in the basement of Seto's castle. He could hear Seto and Jerome out side the door talking about him and what had happened today. Them Seto came in. He saw Deadlox with his sad look.

"Deadlox…don't beat yourself up. I'm sure you couldn't help it" said Seto.

"Yay man, it'll be ok," said Jerome. Deadlox said nothing but only starred at the ground.

"Just keep a lower profile" said Seto. Deadlox sighed.

"I'm a murder" he said.

"That's not true," said Seto. Deadlox wondered looked down at the Ring of Hircine. _Maybe it was the ring's_ fault he thought. Deadlox felt nausea in the pit of his stomach. His long bang grew even more. Deadlox let off a sigh that had a high pitch whimper. Jerome said "If it means anything I won the hunger games today". Deadlox smiled and began to laugh. Jerome and Seto laughed too.


	15. Chapter 15

Learn to Control

Deadlox awoke in a forest. It was well lit.

"Hello?" he called. A whisper came.

"Hello" it said. The same wolf that bit Deadlox came trotting up.

"M-mom?" asked Deadlox. The wolf smiled. It changed back into a human. A woman with black hair, blue eyes, and a pretty smiled showed.

"Hello my precious little boy" she said motherly. Deadlox smiled wildly and ran up to his mother. He hugged her.

"Mom! I missed you so much!" Deadlox said. She hugged him back.

"I'm always with you Ty, I'm so glad you're handling this so well" said his mother. She ran her fingers threw his hair.

"Mom, I wish dad didn't kill you" said Deadlox.

"Your father was just afraid. I'm sorry that I gave you my curse honey, but that's why I'm here," said his mother.

Deadlox looked at his mother.

"I'm here to teach you how to control you other form" said his mother. She took his hand and looked at the ring.

"This should help you," she said.

"But all it does is turn me into a werewolf at the wrong times, it's just a cursed ring that I can't take off" said Deadlox. His mother looked at it.

"It isn't cursed, you just have to figure out how to use it," said his mother.

"How do I use it?" asked Deadlox.

"When you want to change into a werewolf think of being one. Think of running threw a forest. When you want to change back think of being human, like laughs with your friends," said his mother. Deadlox nodded.

"Try that," said his mother. Deadlox nodded again and thought of being a wolf. He thought of hunting and running. Then a familiar pain lurched a quickly spreader threw his body. Deadlox transformed into beast form.

"Change back" said his mother softly. Deadlox thought of being human. He thought of laughing with his friends and doing parkour. He began to change back into human form. Finally Deadlox changed back. He looked at his mom.

"Mom, sometimes I have no control over myself, like even in human form I lose it, like that time I killed the little girl" said Deadlox. His mother shook her head.

"Sometimes you must focus. Focus on a very happy memory a very powerful memory, and when you feel like you're losing yourself remember who you are, and that happy memory," said his mother. Deadlox nodded.

"Thanks mom" he said. She nodded.

"It's time for me to go," said his mother. Deadlox felt tears build up when she said that. He tried to smile.

"Don't cry sweetie, I'm always with you every step of the way, I'm right here" said his mother holding his hands. She wrapped her arms around him. He did the same.

"I love you mom," said Deadlox, a few tears streaking down his face.

His mother stroked his hair and said, "I love you to honey". Then every thing began to fade.

Night mom thought Deadlox before he fell asleep.

**A/N I AM SORRY FOR WEEK WAIT. Ok so I was in Chincoteague and all I could do was write. Since I write on my iPad. When writing this I felt so happy for Deadlox since he could finally see his true mom. Also after this story is done there will be ANOTHER one! Cause a few things aren't solved ;D Story wise: Deadlox hopefully can control himself now. We'll just have to wait and see. No Q/A since no questions. :/. Thanks for the support though! I'm glad you guys like it! Anyways guys keep on reading, reviewing and faving! Remember to eat butter and kill squids.**


	16. Chapter 16

Darkness

Deadlox was awaking from the dream where he had seen his mom. His real mom. Deadlox got up. He walked on his hands and knees and stretched like a dog. Deadlox went upstairs and went outside (after he ate about 352 ounces of steak). Sky wasn't around; no one had seen him since dusk yesterday. A scent lingered. It was a terrible bland scent. A note was on the ground. Deadlox picked it up and read in his mind.

_**Sky is with me Deadlox. Come to the snow biome. **_

_**-Anonymous**_

Deadlox read the note over a few times and then rushed inside to get Seto, TrueMU, Jerome, Husky, and Kermit. They all ran off the snow biome.

Sky awoke from being knocked out. He was in a dungeon. He tried to move but his hands were hanging from the ceiling, handcuffed. A woman with black hair, pale skin, black lips, black robes, and tall black high heels walked into the room.

"Oh you're awake! Your friends should be here any minute" she said.

"Who are you?" asked Sky.

"I'm Darkness, ruler of the creatures of the night" said the women. She came over to Sky and looked at him.

"Such a pretty handsome face, I can't wait" said Darkness. She rubbed his cheek.

"Wait for what?" asked Sky. She only smirked. Then Deadlox, Seto, TrueMU, Jerome, Husky, and Kermit came bursting in.

"Sky!" said Deadlox. Darkness saw Seto.

"Seto, I thought I'd meet you again," said Darkness.

"Darkness, leave my friends and me alone" said Seto.

"This isn't about revenge, it's about now" said Darkness. She snapped her finger and they were all hand cuffed, their hands hanging from the ceiling.

"Now that we're all in place I'll be right back" said Darkness. She went back into the darkness.

"Sky are you ok?" asked Deadlox. Sky nodded. Darkness came back into the room with a red potion. She drank it. Deadlox felt pain inside his stomach. Darkness came over to him.

"You're ok dog" said Darkness. She walked over to Sky. Deadlox looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes tightly; in pain from the pain spreading threw his body. Darkness rubbed Sky's cheek.

"Now, I can feel the warmth from this vampire, he's so perfect" said Darkness. She locked her lips onto his and began to cover Sky in kisses. She stopped. Sky was panting.

"Stop it! Please!" said Sky. Darkness shook her head and kissed him more.

"Sky, you're so great" she said. Deadlox felt more pain flood his body as Darkness kept kissing Sky.

Seto leaned over to him and asked, "You ok?" Deadlox didn't answer but only shook rapidly. Deadlox looked over at Sky. He was weak and was falling to the ground. Darkness held him up and kept kissing him. Deadlox felt his skin melting. He let off a moan. Fur grew slowly all around his body, his muscles tensed and broadened. His ears pointed and grew fur. His mouth and tail grew in. His nails and teeth sharpened and the nails blackened and thickened. Deadlox thought of the happiest memory he could think of. Deadlox was more like than human. He looked at Darkness trying to kiss Sky again.

"No! Get away from Sky!" yelled Deadlox. His voice began to drop huge octaves all the way down to a growl. Darkness starred at him. She let go of Sky and faced Deadlox.

"Let me guess, you're a werewolf," said Darkness. Deadlox didn't say anything but only let of a roar and bark. He broke off the chains. Darkness summoned two zombies.

"Get him!" she hissed. The two zombies lunged at Deadlox. Deadlox lunged at the zombies and pinned one. He clawed at it and tour off its head. He got up and clawed the other zombie in the head. It dropped dead. Darkness pulled out a gun. (**A/N Again I know these aren't in Minecraft but let's pretend they do). **

"Back off! I'll shoot," said Darkness. Deadlox barked at her. She put the gun back.

"I think I'll bail," said Darkness. She disappeared.

"Yay Deadlox!" said Kermit.

"Thanks for saving me Ty" said Sky. Seto smiled. Deadlox began to tear his friends off the walls. Deadlox thought of being a human. He changed back.

"She'll be back," said Deadlox. They all went back to Seto's castle.


	17. Chapter 17

Epilogue

A person with plain white eyes walked near the river near his castle. A squid swam near the surface.

"Come friend, she is waiting," said the person.

"Yes Herobrine," said the squid. Herobrine smiled and they walked and swam up the river to a circle with a triangle in it.

"Darkness, we're here," said Herobrine. A female with black hair, pale skin, black lips, and red eyes walked from the circle.

"Darkness the time of revenge draws near, are your soldiers ready?" asked Herobrine.

"Yes, let Sky Army first get used to their cursed leaders, " said Darkness.

"We will bring them down one by one" said the squid.

Darkness smirked and said, "Until then good fighting". They all said good byes and left, having an evil plan sculpted in their minds.

**A/N YAY story complete. PART 3! Honestly guys, the enemies aren't even defeated. You think I'd let that slide? ;D**

**Q/A TIME! (Thanks Jeff and Black eyes of minecraft)**

**Question for Deadlox: I don't care what you say. I'm staying on your side, end of discussion. **

**Deadlox "Sorry about raging. I was under stress and sadness"**

**Question for Sky: You think Ty can keep up the good work on trying to control himself?**

**Sky "I hope so"**

**Question for Fluffy: What do you think of Ty being a werewolf?**

**Fluffy "To be honest, its shocking but awesome at the same time. It so shocking that Ty would actually kill someone and eat them, and turn into a wolf creature. Its awesome since werewolves are boss. No offense Sky" **

**Sky "None taken"**

**Anyways guys, I'll be posting the next part to this TODAY! So keep an eye out. I'll see you guys there. Remember to eat butter and kill squids.**


End file.
